


Scuttlebutt

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [25]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo knows people talk about him.





	Scuttlebutt

They don’t realise he can hear them, do they? Kylo is in the small boardroom off from the bridge, but the minute the doors shut, he heard the whispers of the officers on deck. 

They wouldn’t dare insult him like that if Hux was around, he thinks, sadly, but it’s nothing new. 

He’s been called a freak wherever he goes. Even before he… even before. The cloud of difference hangs over his head, and sometimes it’s good because he can use it as ammunition, threat, power. 

(It doesn’t hurt. Not… not now…)

There’s a sudden shift in the Force, and Kylo perks in his seat. 

“…that ‘nightmare’ you refer to? He’s got more combat experience and acumen than the whole of this miserable complement combined,” Hux snaps at them. “You’d do well to remember that.”

Kylo can’t fight the grin. That’s pretty much the highest compliment Hux could publicly pay him, and he can feel the offence on his behalf, the protective fire. 

Hux storms into the room, anger in his frame. Kylo goes to him at once, grabbing his shoulders and pushing his mask to the other’s forehead. 

“…you heard?” Hux asks, stiffening. 

“I did. Thank you.”

“I’ll send them all for reconditioning.”

“No… I want them to remember you saying that.” Kylo steps back, still feeling… Tight in his chest. “Thank you.”

“It’s true. But. Let’s get to work, I’ve got a busy day ahead…”

Kylo nods, only too happy to comply. He knows Hux finds the softer elements of their relationship hard to deal with when in duty. He’ll make it up to him, later.


End file.
